A Letter Between Worlds
by shintsurugi07
Summary: Kingdom Heart oneshot. Sora is writing a letter to Kairi, hoping that she will recieve it. What does the letter say exactly? And what is Sora doing now anyways?


_"We pray for our sorrows to end,  
And hope that our hearts will blend.  
Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:  
Starting a new journey may not be so hard  
Or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds,  
But they share the same sky-  
One sky, one destiny." _

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately… Like, is any of this real…or not?_

Dear Kairi,

"Once we set sail…It'll be great…"

At first, that's what we all thought.

The plan seemed almost perfect. Build a raft; gather all the food and supplies we need, and then, leave…See if there really are any other worlds out there. It was a good plan…Something that actually looked like it could work. But we were all naïve; none of us knew what was really out there. Well, at least you and I didn't know. But I'm not so sure about Riku. He was always so quiet, and whenever we brought up the plan, he seemed to know more then he let on. What was it that Riku knew that you and I didn't? And now, both of them are gone…And worlds are being destroyed by the minute…What about Destiny Islands? What happened to them…? My home? Was Destiny Islands destroyed too?

I'm writing this letter to you Kairi, I'm not sure if you'll be able to get it, since I have no idea where you are right now, but I will send it anyways and hope that you will receive it. What I'm about to write might sound somewhat dork-y, but I mean every single word I am about to write.

_When the heart casts off the flesh, where does the body go…?_

"Whoever wins…Eats the paypou fruit with Kairi…" That day, remember, when we were about to build the raft…Riku had challenged me to a race. He had said that before we started. I'm not sure if you heard or not. Do you think it's true Kairi? About the paypou fruit? That when you eat it with someone, your destinies are entwined for eternity? If that were true Kairi, I wouldn't mind eating the fruit with you. I want to see your smile so badly…You do know your smile is contagious, right…? Are you with Riku now? Or is he also separated from you? I guess I should have told you before we were planning to leave. I love you Kairi, I have for some time now. But now, will I ever be able to tell you my true feelings? Will I ever really find you? Are you going to all the worlds I have been to already?

"Riku…Has changed, hasn't he?" I'm not so sure…Has Riku changed? Is it true he has been consumed by the darkness…? Where is Riku exactly? Is he with you, or have you seen him? I miss him as well, even though he did act like a know-it-all sometimes. But Kairi, I miss you the most. I miss you so much. You miss me too, right…?

Behind the darkness… 

_Is a door to the light…_

"Sora…Don't ever change…" Kairi, I won't change, not now, not ever, just for you I won't change.

Destiny Islands…Our home…At least, my home. Remember what I said Kairi, that I wanted to see your world too? Well, I still do, and if ever get reunited again, we'll go see where you were born Kairi…I promise…

I've made many friends along the way Kairi, Donald and Goofy have stuck by me the most though. They've traveled along with me since King Mickey talked about the wieldier of the Keyblade, which is I. In their search for King Mickey, they have also helped mine. Every time I come to a new world, I believe I can find you there, and sometimes I even hallucinate, seeing you standing right in front of me, smiling like you always do. Kairi, will I really ever see you again…?

_The present world_

The world of darkness 

_The world of light_

_And, the world in between_

"I already told you…I don't remember anything about where I was from…"

I know Kairi, and maybe somehow I'll help you remember…

Heartless, it's a good name for them. Creatures with no hearts, they're after and afraid of the Keyblade. I'm trying my best to defeat them and other enemies along my journey. Who could have guessed that a small plan of seeing other worlds turned out into such a big adventure? Even so, I still wish I could share all these moments with you. I wish I could have seen all these things while you were by my side

So, I'm still continuing my journey to find you and Riku and possibly find the real evil guy behind all of this. I'm not even sure if I'll be alive after all of this. All of this is so dangerous; there have been so many close calls. But I'm going to keep hoping, and Kairi, you better keep hoping too. I'm praying every single night that we'll be together again, and that everything will be back to normal. That we'll all return to Destiny Islands and have fun everyday like we used to. And then at the end of the day, we'll watch the sunset and talk about things that we always talk about. I'm hoping Kairi…I'm hoping every single day…

_This world has been connected. _

_Tied to the darkness…_

_Soon to be completely eclipsed_

Kairi, I hope you get this, and I hope that wherever you are, you are all right. I can't make any too big of promises, but I can promise that we will see each other. I'm not sure when or where, but I know we will. And who knows, maybe you'll be able to meet Donald and Goofy. Donald is a hotheaded and has an anger problem, but otherwise he is nice. Goofy isn't the brightest, but he has a very big heart and is funny, you'd probably like him the best. And hopefully, we'll all be together again. You, Riku, and I. And we'll go back to Destiny Islands and pretend none of this happened…

At least…

I hope it'll be that easy to forget…

Love with all my heart,

Sora

_Could they be darkness is people's hearts…?_

_I must know what this keyblade is…_

_A key that opens doors…_

_It must be connected to the door I have opened…_


End file.
